


Long Distance

by AciidHeart



Series: Gencio Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3, Domestic, Gencio - Freeform, Gencio Week, M/M, domestic AU, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Genji is away for a while and catches up with Lúcio.Gencio Week Day 3: Long Distance





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is ages after my own shipping week has ended but I want to contribute more to the Gencio works by finishing off the prompts! It'll probably take longer than my estimate but expect for this series to be finished!

“So Jesse got knocked out because he rushed into the beginning of a bar fight?” Lúcio’s eyebrows are raised in surprise. A chuckle comes in from the other end.

“Yes. I warned him that fighting three against one was a bad idea, but he was adamant.” Lúcio rests his chin in his hand, smiling at the face on his computer screen. Genji’s tired grin glows back at him, making his chest swell with affection.

“How have things been?”

“Things are going good. It's nice to see all of my family again. Just as hectic as I remember, so I'm glad for the break. What about you?”

“It's been nice. I miss you,” Genji’s voice gets quieter, and Lúcio smiles, eyes softening.

“I miss you too, Genji. How's Hanzo? He doing alright with a lot of family together at once?” he asks. Genji rolls his eyes.

“He was okay for all of an hour before he went to go mope in his room. I'll have to drag him back out later when we eat.” Lúcio lets out a laugh at this.

“Yeah, that does sound like him. Hate to imply I want you rushing, but when do you think you'll be heading back?” Genji hums, tapping his finger against his chin.

“I think I'll be packing up and on my way back within the next three days. Lots to catch up on,” he replies. “How are the plants doing?” With an apologetic smile Lúcio flicks his eyes to the small array of pots resting outside on their patio table. There is a mixture of small flowers and simple greens like basil tucked neatly into each pot. Some of the flowers are wilting, and the basil is almost completely shriveled up. He looks back to the screen to see Genji’s expression has turned into something both exasperated and amused.

“You’ve been forgetting to water them, haven’t you?”

“I’ve been trying! It’s hard to remember which ones need to be watered regularly,” Lúcio retorts. Genji laughs, shaking his head.

“Try to keep them alive until I get back so I can breathe some life into them when I get back home,” he says. Lúcio laughs in return.

“I’ll do my best. Not to imply that I don’t care about your plants, but it’s a lot easier to take care of my own little babies more regularly."

“Not to imply that I don’t care about your frogs, but how the fuck do you even take care of frogs?” Lúcio attempts to stifle his laughter this time, though it comes out loud and sudden.

“I can show you when you get back. Now I know to take them with me whenever I go away for a while.” Genji pouts, crossing his arms.

“Once you show me, I will be perfectly capable of taking care of frogs. You underestimate my abilities.”

“I’m not underestimating anything just yet. We’ll see how quickly you pick things up. It’s not too hard, but you might surprise me.” Genji turns as a knock sounds at the door behind him.

“Come in!” The door opens to reveal Hanzo wearing a plain button-up and jeans, hair tied into a neat bun. He hesitates at the doorway at seeing Lúcio’s face on Genji’s computer screen.

“If I’m interrupting you then I can come back later,” he says. Genji waves a dismissive hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I hate to cut this short, but I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Genji turns back and frowns at the screen. Lúcio smiles, giving a thumbs up.

“I’ll talk to you later! Have fun, you guys!” Lúcio blows a kiss to the screen in an exaggerated fashion. “I love you, my sweetheart!” Hanzo rolls his eyes with a small smile, turning to exit the room as Genji begins laughing loudly.

“I love you too.” They end the video call and Genji jumps from his desk to sling his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “Ready to go back and socialize some more?” Hanzo shrugs.

“For the next few hours, I guess.”  
“Great! Let’s go then!”


End file.
